Rocko And Hutchinson Made Love Last Night!
by Brandon Burns
Summary: After having a fight with Filbert, Dr. Hutchinson decides to go over at Rocko's to spend the night at his place but on a very hot night something unexpected will happend.


Filburt the turtle and his wife Dr. Hutchinson were having a fight! Inside their small trailer, both were yelling at each other Filbert who was so mad that smoke came out of his ears and his nose he said to Hutchinson.

"Why do you always do these things?!"

Dr. Hutchinson said.

"Gee, Filb I don't know? maby if you could get up once in a while!"

Filbert then punched the wall and shouted!

"That's it! get out of here right now!"

She replied.

"Fine!"

She then slammed the door on her way out, she was now crying in tears and had no place to go?  
she didn't wanted to stay with her mother but she thought of one person who might let her spend the night.

Meanwhile at Rocko's house Rocko and his dog Spunky were in their living room it was so hot that he had all the fans on sitting in his chair sweating to death said to himself.

"Blimey! it's so hot in here."

Spunky barked.

"Ruff, Ruff."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door it sounded like a hook knocking very loundly, he said.

"I wonder who could that be?"

When he open the door he saw Dr. Hutchinson with a sad look on her face, looking a little surprised he said.

"Dr. Hutchinson?!"

In a sad voice she said.

"Hey Rocko, can I spend the night with you me and Filbert had a fight please I have nowhere else to go."

Out of the kindness of his heart he told her.

"Sure Dr. Hutchinson you can sleep on my couch."

She replied.

"Thanks, Rocko."

Both now sitting on the couch in tears she said.

"Oh, Rocko what am I going to do? I don't want a divorce oh, dear."

She then gets up to blow her nose, but she was right near one of the fans and it blew her dress  
over her head showing her bra & panties Rocko's face turned red he giggled and said.

"Heh, Heh oh my."

After being embarrassed she then giggled and said.

"oops! sorry."

Spunky barked.

"Ruff, Ruff."

Moments later, Hutchinson was changing in Rocko's bathroom into her white sexy nightgown that she brought  
with her she now comes downstairs walking slowly Rocko fixing up her blankets had saw her, again standing next  
to one of his fans it blew her gown making her look very sexy Rocko was now sweating really hard.

Back at Filberts trailer he started to worry about Dr. Hutchinson he said to himself.

"Oh, fishsticks how could I be so mean to her! i've got to go out and find her right now!"

When he was about to leave he accidentally tripped on the rug and fell unconscious needless to say he was out cold for the night, back at Rocko's house he and Hutchinson were still talking about what happend at Filbert's.

Hutchinson with her legs crossed was now talking to Rocko, both were drinking soda and Hutchinson  
was acting like she was drunk after only drinking a few sips.

She started to laugh hysterically.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!"

Rocko had notice her acting out even though she was only drinking soda  
he was trying to calm her down he says while still sweating.

"Oh blimey she's getting a little crazy and it is still hot in here!"

He was now taking off his shirt but still had on his white undershirt, Hutchinson was now looking at his sweaty chest  
she was getting a little turned on watching him wipe some of his sweat off with his blue shirt she now gets up to hold Rocko.

She said with a drunking look.

"Oh, Rocko make love to me!"

Screaming in terror "Ahhhh!"

He didn't know what to say or what to do? but he then said with a panic look.

"Heh, heh, your joking right?"

But she said to him with affection.

"Oh, no I won't you Rocko!"

He then said while trying to get loose.

"But, Hutchinson."

Before she was right about to kiss him, she then said.

"Please, call me Paula."

Suddenly Hutchinson, was now French kissing Rocko he then pulled her away trying to stop her, when he did  
he got a little mad he then said to her while wiping some of the sweat off his head.

"Dr. Hutchinson this is not right! you shouldn't."

But she started to French kiss Rocko yet again, she then pushed him on his kitchen tabel  
he then said to himself before they're love making.

"Having an affair with sexy Hutchinson night, is a very dangerous night."

They were now making love all over the place, Spunky was barking for joy.

"Ruff, Ruff."

The next morning both Rocko and Hutchinson were both in Rocko's bed naked, the whole house was now  
a total mess after what happend last night together both were now waking up when they had seen each other  
naked in the bed the two screamed in terror.

To be continued.


End file.
